


Dogs not allowed

by Kantkissneverclean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, adopton, kara wants a dog but Lena doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantkissneverclean/pseuds/Kantkissneverclean
Summary: “It's not going to work. We cannot get a dog. The apartment isn’t fit for a dog.”“But Lena,” Kara pleaded shoving potstickers into her mouth.“As much as I want to get one with you I don't feel like we could take care of it properly. We don't even have a yard because we live on the top floor.” Lena pick up her fork to eat her chicken.“We could get a Chihuahua?” Kara offers.“We both know you'd rather have a Collie than a Chihuahua.” Lena eyes her pursing her lips. “Also I don’t do small dogs,”“I could settle,”





	

“Kara we are not getting a dog,” Lena said sternly to Kara who was giving Lena her best puppy face.

They were sitting on Lena's couch in her office eating Chinese from Kara’s favorite place. Kara brought up the subject because they have lived together for almost a year now and she thought it was time to get a dog. The truth is Kara has always wanted a dog. She and Alex had one when they were young when he died they didn't get another one because they were both in college and Eliza only had it for the girls. Kara’s old apartment would allow dogs and she knew Lena’s did so all Kara had to do was convince Lena that a dog would be a wonderful addition to the apartment. 

“It's not going to work. We cannot get a dog. The apartment isn’t fit for a dog.”

“But Lena,” Kara pleaded shoving potstickers into her mouth.

“As much as I want to get one with you I don't feel like we could take care of it properly. We don't even have a yard because we live on the top floor.” Lena pick up her fork to eat her chicken.

“We could get a Chihuahua?” Kara offers.

“We both know you'd rather have a Collie than a Chihuahua.” Lena eyes her pursing her lips. “Also I don’t do small dogs,”

“I could settle,”

Lena gave Kara that ‘you know better look’.

“Have you even owned a pet before?” Kara asked

“No but my neighbors had a cat that would visit me every now and then.” Lena sore that cat was the only thing that liked her in the whole world when she was little. Every time Lillian and Lionel would ignore her that orange tabby would be there for her. Even if it was only because she brought it food.

“Okay maybe you're right but could we at least go look at them?”

“Kara honey we both know very well if we do go to the pound, you're going to give me you famous puppy dog eyes and we'll come home with so many dogs I won't be able to see the floor.”

“But Lena,” Kara wined.

“No, Kara. I'm sorry we can't unless we move.”

“That can be arranged,” Kara moved her potstickers around in the container slowly losing interest.

“Kara, look at me. Dogs and puppies need constant attention and we both have very busy jobs. Who is going to be able to take it out for walks every day?” Lena put her container down and laid her hand on Kara’s knee.

Kara looked up at Lena knowing she was right. She hated that Lena was right. “I could go on my lunch break,”

“And what about the days the city needs supergirl?”

“I don’t know.” Kara hangs head defeated. She really wanted a pet. She wanted one with Lena because she felt like it’s the next step for them.

Lena hated seeing Kara like this but they both knew a dog wasn’t right for them. “What if we get a cat?” Kara looked up curiously. “They don’t need to be walked, they are litter trained, and can sleep most of the day so we don’t have to be home all the time.”

“Are you serious?” Kara wasn’t against cats. She always thought she was more of a dog person but she did want a pet.

“Yes. We could even get two so they won't be lonely.”

Kara launched herself at her girlfriend hugging her as tightly as she could without hurting her. “Yes! Yes! Yes! That would be amazing! Lena you don’t understand how much I want this with you.”

“Then it’s settled we’ll go to the pound after work.” Lena smiled at Kara’s wide smile. Kara kissed Lena with such passion Lena was out of breath. Kara pushed Lena down on the couch to straddle her hips. Just as Kara was about undress Lena, they heard Jess’s voice over the intercom telling Lena her one o’clock was her in the conference room. Jess knows when Kara visits it's best to use the intercom. She’s walked in on them one too many times for anyone’s liking. The kissing and other actives would have to wait until they were home.

 

Lena manages to get off work after her one o’clock that drags on for hours, and meets Kara at home. They get into her car and go to the animal shelter.

“I can’t wait to see all the animals Lena! Oh Rao I’m so excited!” Kara was practically jumping in her seat with excitement. Lena couldn’t stop smiling at the giddy reporter.

When they finally arrived to the animal shelter Kara got out as fast as humanly possible and dragged Lena along with her.

“Slow down Kara, Heels can only go so fast and you are only human.” Lena told Kara as a reminder that they are in a public setting and it would be odd if she were to run full speed inside.

“But Lena,” Kara begged walking up to the front of the door. It her state of excitement Kara broke the handle off. Looking down at it in her hand, Kara’s eyes went wide. She looked at Lena who had that ‘I told you so’ look.

“Come on. Let’s get inside before anyone notices.”

“Shouldn’t we try and fix that?” Kara asked as Lena opened the other door and shoved her inside.

“Later. Now let’s go look at some future pets shall we?” Lena looped her arm around Kara’s waist as they walked inside.

They were greeted by a tall dark skinned man with soft features and tattoos along each arm. He wore a t-shirt with the shelters logo and a pair of ripped jeans. The opposite of what Lena was wearing. Lena, thank goodness, wore a blouse and a pair of slacks, she hadn’t had time to change from her work attire and neither had Kara.

The young man introduced himself as Aden and asked what brought them here today.

“My girlfriend and I we interested in getting a cat today.” Lena told Aden.

“We’ve lived together for almost a year now and I thought it would be a great anniversary gift.” Kara added lightly squeezing Lena’s arm in excitement.

“Well I think you ladies came to the right place. Let me show you the cat rooms.” He led them down the hall and through a few doors. They past a room full of puppies.

“Lena look! Puppies!” Kara stopped them as she looked through the door. Lena walked over to see an enthusiastic Kara with her hands on the glass looking at them. There were at least ten small dogs running around and playing with each other. You could hear their barking from outside the room.

“Kara, sweetie. I only plan on going home with one puppy today and I would hate to leave you behind.” Lena politely told her. She took Kara’s had from the glass and led her back to the a patient Aden.

“My boyfriend and I wanted to get a dog too. He comes from a dog family but we live in an apartment and aren’t home enough to give a dog proper care. Also my boyfriend Todd hates walking outside at night so we went with a cat instead.”

“This one here is the same way,” Lena told Aden as they pass through another door to where the kittens are. “We live in an apartment and our jobs take up most of our lives. I’m not sure a dog would be okay by themselves for ten hours or more every day.”

“I understand.” Aden opens the door to a room full of cages and kittens playing. “These are the kittens that we have. Now if you ladies say you’re not going to be home a lot during the day then I don’t think a young cat is going to work. They need lots of attention for the first few months.” Aden continued telling Lena the pros and cons of having a kitten while Kara immediately ran over to the cats.

Lena saw her lie down and watched as the kittens sniffed her then started to play with her. Kara looked happier than Lena can ever remember. The sight of such a strong creature with such tiny furry ones made Lena smile. This is the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. A woman who turned into fur ball when she was with animals. Lena can’t believe she never thought of getting a pet sooner if it meant seeing Kara like this every day. Her excitement was contagious.

“Would you like to see the older cats now?” Aden asked.

Kara jumped up with a small white cat clinging to her shoulder. “Yes please!”

Lena walked over to Kara and carefully to the small kitten off Kara’s shoulder setting it on the floor. She then took Kara’s hand and gave a quick peck to her lips before they walked out following Aden down another hallway.

The room they now found themselves in was similar to the last one but all the cats were in their cages. Kara and Lena slowly walked down look at all the cats. Somewhere sleeping and some were meowing at them trying to get the pair to pet them.

Lena saw Siamese cat that kept meow at her. Aden walked over and told her more about the cat and some of the others in the room.

“This one is a Siamese cat. He was brought in a few weeks ago. His owners had too many pets so they had to give him up.”

“Aww that’s so sad.” Kara said.

“A lot of the animals we get are because their owns either didn’t want them or couldn’t take care of them.”

Kara wandered farther down the hall and stopped in front of one cage with two cats. “Why are there two in here?”

“Oh those two are siblings. Well not quite. They were both brought in together from the same previous home and they were inseparable. One of the vets here tried to get them into different cages but they wouldn’t stop meowing until they were together.”

Lena sees the two cats slowly start to wake up. One is a pure black cat save for a little white dot on the paw. The other who is a little smaller, has two different color faces. The left half is black while the right is orange. The smaller one moves to the front of the cage to sniff Kara’s hand which she wiggles in front of its face.

Aden stands behind them. “Both of them are short hair females. They both have been spayed and were declawed when they dropped off. The calico one her name is Mitis and the black one her name is Snow.”

“I guess midnight was to cliché,” Lena joked.

“Yeah. I think these two would make for great pets. They both can be energetic and playful. Since you said both of you are gone most of the day it’s a good idea to get two instead of one. That way they won’t be lonely.”

“Lena look at them!” Kara still had her hand in the cage and Mitties was reveling in the petting while Snow just stared at them both. “They’re puurrfect!” Kara laughed at her own joke.

“They sure are. Are you sure we want to get them both?” Lena asked her girlfriend.

“It’s nice coming home to a big apartment but I want there to be something we can both take care of. Something that can make us forget about our life for a while. I want a life with you and this is the next step for that right?” Kara questioned as she held both of Lena’s hands in her own.

“Yeah you're right this is the next step. I’m just worried I’m going to accidentally kill them or something. You know I haven't exactly cared for anything other than myself. Kara I’ve killed a cactus. A cactus! They are supposed to be impossible to kill.”

“Lena it's going to be okay. You won't be the only one responsible for them. You have my your own personal hero,” Kara smirked. She kissed Lena on the cheek and then turned to Aden. “Will take them.”

“Cool. You won't regret it.”

Kara and Lena left with the two cats and a bag of cat food and a toy. As they made their way home Lena continued to worry about how she didn’t think she would be able to care for two cats. She knew rationally that she could, she ran a multi-billion dollar company she could take care of two cats with Kara. Yet it didn't stop her from worrying.

“We don't have any toys for them to play with Kara,”

“When we get them settled in at home I’ll go to the pet store and buy everything we need okay?”

“Yeah that’s good.” Lena started to bounce her leg. Kara took note and rested her hand over Lena’s leg to stop it.

“What’s got you so worried?”

There were no secrets between them anymore. There was no use in playing it off as nothing when she knew Kara would eventually figure out what was wrong. Damn those fine reporter skills.

“Kara, this is the closes thing to motherhood we’ll ever get right now. It feels a little too fast.” Lena saw Kara’s eyes lose a little bit of its happiness but Lena continued before Kara could talk. “Don’t get me wrong I want to raise these cats with you. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather own cats with, it’s just, I guess it’s making me think about if we did have kids and how I would turn out like my mother and that terrifies me.” Once Lena finishes she bows her head and fiddles with her hands in her lap.

“Oh Lena, there’s nothing wrong with feeling like that. I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives that you are nothing like your mother. I know you feel like you are because she raised you but trust me when I say you aren’t. You Lena. The same Lena who saved all the aliens in National City too many times to count. The same Lena who is helping to build a hospital for aliens. The same Lena who has changed her company and made it a force for good. The same Lena who kept her promise about giving me a chance despite the fact I left for a full week on rocky terms. You’re the best Lena I’ve ever met. You’re the only Lena I ever want to be with because you are amazing.” Lena looks up at Kara with tears in her eyes. “I hope one day maybe we could have a family together, but right now this is enough. You are good enough Lena please never forget that.” Kara closes the space between them and kisses her with all the passion she can. Kara tries and fits all the words in the world to describe Lena into that kiss.

Lean pulls back gasping for air and rest her forehead on Kara’s. “It’s hard to forget when you tell me every day.”

“Good.” Kara kisses her again. “I love you,”

“I love you too Kar,”

 

When they get home they let the cats roam the apartment. Kara takes off to the pet store to grab everything the need. She comes back ten minutes later with a ton of toys, a litter box, treats, food bowls, and litter. Kara sets up the litter box in a corner near the bathroom and living room. Lena takes out the bowls from a bag and sets them down in the kitchen next to the island. She fills one with water and two others with food.

Once they are done Lena cooks them pasta as Kara goes and searches for the two fur balls.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” Lena hears Kara say from their bedroom.

“Kara, darling why don’t you use their names instead? Maybe they will listen to you then?” Lena yells to her.

Kara comes back into the kitchen with the calico Mitties in her hands. The cat looks a lot bigger in Kara’s hands. “Found her,” Kara tells Lena while she rubs her head. She walks over to where Lena is and puts Mitties two front feet on her.

“Babe I’m cooking! She going to get hair in the pasta.” Lena whines while Kara hides her face behind the cat.

In a squeaky voice Kara pretends to be the cat and says to Lena “but I’m so cute!” Mitties isn’t having it and wiggles her way out of Kara’s hands and jumps to the floor in search for food.

“Great now I three adorable thing I won’t be able to say no to.” Kara laughs at Lena’s words and wraps her hands around her girlfriend's waist resting her head on Lena’s shoulders.

“You know I didn’t think I would be a cat person but I have to say I really love them.”

“We had them for less than three hours and you already in love?”

“It took less than that for me to know I liked you so,” Kara just shrugs and hugs Lena a little tighter.

“Well it looks like there’s two pussy lovers that live here now.” Lena continues to stir the pasta.

“You had to make a joke didn’t you,” Kara asked pulling away.

“You make it easy.” Lena leans into kiss Kara.

“Rao you something else sometimes you know that?” Kara moved to grab two bowls out of the cabinet and set them on the island.

“Yeah, that's why you love me.” The timer goes off and Lena pours the excess water out of the pot and dishes them both up. “Damn I forgot the meatballs.”  
“That’s fine, let me heat up the sauce then we can eat on the couch.” Kara takes the jar of pasta sauce out of the freezer and uses her heat vision to heat it up. She pours a fourth on to Lena’s plate and the rest on hers.

They move to the living room and turn on the TV to Brooklyn Nine- Nine. As they eat Lena sees Snow walk out of the bedroom and carefully walk out making sure she’s safe. Lena nudges Kara to look at Snow who is now walking to the litter box. Kara turns to look at Lena’s face which has gone all soft and full of aww. Kara has only see this look when she says something really sweet to Lena, like I love you.

They finished their food and there was not a cat insight. Snow had made her way into the other rooms around the apartment. Kara took Lena and her own empty bowl and put them in the kitchen using her super speed. When Kara was back on the couch Snow wandered back out.

“Can you hear them walk?” Lena asked snuggling closer next to Kara who placed her arm over Lena’s shoulder. With Kara’s other hand she pulls a blanket on top of their legs.

“Yeah, it requires a little more focus but I can.” Lena hums at Kara’s admission.

They sit on the couch for a few more episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine before Mitties makes her appearance. She walks around the couch then stairs at the pair huddled on the couch. The sun long faded so the room is lit only by the TV screen and a kitchen light. Mitties eyes look big right before she pounces up on top of Lena walking over her boobs to get to Kara.

Mitties sniffs the Lena then Kara. She walks in a circle on Kara’s lap before settling.

“Aww she likes me.”

“And apparently hates me and my boobs.”

“Your boobs are hard to hate Lee. And they just need some time to get to know you.” Kara moved her free hand down to pet Mitties behind her ears. She purred loudly at the action. “Aww, she so cute Lena. Pet her!”

Lena slowly lifted her hand to let Mitties sniff it, once the cat was done Lena rubbed her head and Mitties purred even louder. Lena was almost in tears.

Kara looked at Lena and didn't say a word. She loved her big strong emotional girlfriend.

Snow soon came out to find her sister. There was no more room on Kara’s lap so Snow curled up in Lena’s lap.

“The whole family is here!” Kara reached out to pet Snow when she hear Lena’s heart rate increase. Looking at her girlfriend she could see tears falling as she tried not to cry.

Kara hugged the crying woman closer and kissed the top of her head. “Lena,” Kara asked more than stated.

“W-w-were a family?” Lena said between sobs.

“Yeah, we are. I got my three favorite girls right here!” Kara said matter of factly. “You, me and the cats we’re a family.”

Lena grabbed Kara by the cheeks and kissed her hard. God, Lena never wanted to be part of a family more. For Kara to say she was family that a Luthor and a Super could be family, was something Lena couldn’t even fathom. After everything she’s been through she never thought someone could love her the way Kara does. Fully and without thought. Lena wanted to spend the rest of her life with this incredible being.

Pulling back from the kiss Lena asked “marry me?”

Kara didn’t have to think before her mouth responded “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> you should check out my other work i think it's great. find me on tumblr i-am-kantkiss-neverclean


End file.
